


A thin line between wrong and rigth

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Barebacking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, cheating or not depends on your perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: They shouldn’t be doing this he thought, eyes flickering to the man underneath him, the man beneath his naked thighs, muscled chest glistening wet.Gift Fic





	A thin line between wrong and rigth

Teeth bit into supple lips, swollen ready and moist for every stifled moan, every hitched breath and the nervous flicker of a hot tongue against abused flesh. He would still his breath, anxiety a strange thrill settling in the depths of his chest as he bared down, brown eyes nervously flickering to the ajar door. A flicker of amber light crept through the slight opening, shadows flickering for every quick footstep that went who knows where, and the low thrum of music below sang like a drug in his veins.

They shouldn’t be doing this he thought, eyes flickering to the man underneath him, the man beneath his naked thighs, muscled chest glistening wet, arms tense as large hands dug into his thin waist, left bruises where no man should ever touch. He spread his thighs wider, even as they trembled and burned, even as that thick cock slowly inched further, dragging along his swollen rim, slick with the evidence of their indiscretion.

“All of it,” he breathlessly pleaded, delicate fingers clawing tanned skin, resting heavily on firm pecs as Naruto grit his teeth and forced his way deeper. The slick drag of cock obscene to both their ears as the music below grew louder and with that the thought that their friends were down below. Their would be lovers and future spouses. He whimpered at that first thrust. Rough, painful and too much. Forcing his walls apart as he desperately clenched down to escape the sweet pain that left his own cock stiff against his belly, weeping at the tip as he rolled his hips.

After that, the floodgates open. Naruto fucked him like no other, the rhythmic slap of his ass against Naruto’s thigh delicious, even more, when the skin would stick against Naruto. When his best friend would curse and drag full cheeks apart force his way in just a little bit further. Forcing Neji to cry out and quickly clamp his fingers over his mouth as someone lingered a bit too long at the room door.

Chest heaving, and long hair plastered against his neck, slipping over his shoulders and teasing erect nipples, Neji chance a look at the door. Gasping and mewling as that heavy cock dragged against his walls, left him wanting more, an urgent set of thrusts that pressed against his prostate and left him in a world of delirium.

They shouldn’t be doing this, he thought. Even as Naruto sat up, forced him down on his cock, left him gasping for air and without mercy left him bereft of it. They shouldn’t be doing this. Not when Naruto was meant to be with his cousin, with Hinata. Not when he was meant to fuck her like he fucked him and give her a child to secure their family alliances.

“Ne-Neji, _fuck_. You’re too tight!” Naruto hissed against his ear, his hot breath sending shock waves down Neji’s spine as he slammed down on that cock, felt the slickness of sweat and lube seeping down his inner thighs, his nipples pressed against Naruto solid chest and a terrible heat between them.

The room was heavy with the scent of sex and spice and everything that they both were, everything that pushed them to the edge with their not so subtle touches and wicked desires when Naruto would so easily pull his panties aside and finger him in darkened halls where anyone could find them. Slick and wanting he would be as he pushed back enjoyed the burn and revelled in the knowledge that this, this that they had, Hinata could never hope to receive.

Not when she was a stranger, not when her soon engagement to Naruto would be an arranged one, a forced one.

Not when he knew that even after the nuptials it would be him sitting on Naruto’s cock. It would be him taking all that he was, forced to accept hot seed in a nonexistent womb. It would be he who would clench down on that girth as he did now, his nails digging into Naruto’s shoulder and said man roaring in his ear, hips stuttering yet holding his release at bay with unparalleled control.

“Neji?” Naruto whispered, hips still rolling the echo of skin against skin an accusation and condemnation in one breath, the low creek of the room door that sent even more light flooding in the small nondescript room. It wasn’t fully open, not yet, and whoever was there had long since gone, losing interest. It didn’t stop Neji’s heart from leaping to his throat.

Hinata could catch them like this. Neji split open on her soon to be fiancé’s thick cock, rim deliciously swollen as he gripped that angry purple head, its pulsing beat deep inside him.

Neji looked into deep blue eyes, holding Naruto’s cheeks, bringing him close as he panted against his lips, a bead of sweat rolling down his back. The room was humid, stifling, it was a wonder they both were still breathing, clothes strewn across a brown carpet.

“This is—” Naruto cut himself off, gritting his teeth when his cock throbbed and Neji’s slick walls showed him no mercy. It took all he had not to just throw the brunette on his back and plough into his ass like he wanted. It would have been a mistake. Neji, Neji would have been too loud. High keens and shrill moans. He would claw his back, lock up around him. He would drag both their orgasms from their bodies and the entire party below would know of their indiscretion.

Was it terrible that just maybe, he wanted them to know? Wanted them to know how much of a slut Neji could be for him, how much of a whore he would be for Neji?

“Wrong?” Neji gasped, eyes trained on Naruto’s lips, no shame as he leaned in and took what he wanted. Moaning when Naruto bit into his lips, drag them apart and sucked on his tongue, their frantic thrust becoming something more languid and intense. His ass cheeks, red and bruised shaking for every deep thrust.

“No,” Naruto was breathless as he pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two, only for Naruto to kiss down Neji’s neck to his stiff nipples, pulling it into his hot mouth. Neji shuddered, teeth clench as the pace picked up and Naruto fucked him like there would be no tomorrow, forcing him to clamp his shaking thighs around his waist. Forced to accept that his passion would be ripped from his as ecstasy twisted like an iron spring. Stiff and forceful as his body tightened and he bit into Naruto’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” He screamed, loud enough that he was sure that they heard him below. Heard him come on Naruto’s cock, heard as his heart raced and he became damn sensitive as Naruto plundered him, hips stilling as he pulsed deep within him and filled him with thick cum.

They should have used a condom.

Afterwards, they would collapse on each other. Fucked raw and heavy breaths, Naruto carding his hands through his hair as he told him that—

“We have to stop. If we don’t…a lot of people are going to get hurt,”

Neji wouldn’t answer, delicate fingers tracing patterns across Naruto’s chest, thighs slick with his cum and ass sore from taking his cock for the fifth time in the day.

He didn’t say anything because he knew they wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop sucking Naruto’s cock in the dead of night dressed in only a silk nightshirt, fingers buried in his ass. They wouldn’t stop when Naruto would eat him out on the balcony, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs.

He wouldn’t stop when they would proclaim they loved each other tangled up in a car, Neji wet and wanting as Naruto pulled him off.

 


End file.
